Entre Elle et Lui, entre l'Histoire et Eux
by Jellyontherocks
Summary: Instants volés et envolés du passé commun de l'Autriche et la Hongrie. Personnages historiques en tous genres, un peu de drame, des assiettes cassés, des alliances et encore un peu de drame.


**Rating :** soyons fou, K+

**Note :** Première fic hetalia (enfin, plutôt premier one-sho-…oh-en-fait-j'aime-bien-et-si-je-continuais-rien-que-pour-pourrir-l'ambiance-dans-le-coin ? :D (smiley en option)). Voilà, voilààà. Heu. Roddy. Eli. Un bal. Pleins de costumes d'époque. Je suis une trèèès grrrande fan de l'impératrice Sissi, peut-être qu'elle fera une réapparition ? Qui sait ?

J'espère que ça vous plaira 3

* * *

><p>Des couples de danseurs tournoyaient au rythme de la musique tzigane dans la gigantesque salle de bal du château de Offen en Hongrie. La vieille aristocratie autrichienne, choquée des csardas sauvages et joyeuses qui avaient pris la place des valses, ne se mêlait pas volontiers à l'assistance et cela malgré l'atmosphère joyeuse.<br>Ils étaient nombreux dans la pièce, la fine fleur de la noblesse hongroise et les hauts dignitaires autrichiens qui étaient venus accompagner leurs souverains. Les robes chatoyantes, les parures de diamants des dames de la cour, les manteaux de fourrures des magnats hongrois et les uniformes militaires des deux camps formaient une assemblée colorée...

Mais en vérité, il n'y avait que _quatre personnes_.

Malgré la foule des aristocrates au sang plus que bleu, seul deux hommes et deux femmes importaient.

Le quatuor se tenait un peu en retrait, dans une alcôve aux murs tendus de draperies.  
>La plus grande des femmes était l'incarnation de la grâce, la beauté et l'obstination associée à la douceur. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche parsemée de diamants et portait dans sa chevelure magnifique un diadème. Elle se tenait très droite et, seul un bon observateur aurait pu comprendre à son sourire qu'elle était pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, profondément heureuse. Un homme se tenait derrière elle, un peu en retrait.<br>Brun, ses yeux violets cerclés de métal, il était rigide dans son maintien et portait l'expression d'une noble froideur toute calculée. Son uniforme de parade était celui d'un ordre autrichien mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un combattant. Il était beau mais avait des traits fins et délicats, malgré ses lèvres pincées et son air glacé. Ses yeux aux teintes améthyste étaient fixés sur la jeune femme, la scrutant avec attention.  
>En face d'eux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au charme quasiment palpable tant il était puissant. Il avait tout à fait l'air d'un habitué des salons comme des champs de bataille. Son regard noir brûlait de passion contenue et d'une certaine sauvagerie... Il était fier, sanglé dans l'<em>attila<em>, le manteau des seigneurs magyar. Il portait sur la femme le regard des grands séducteurs qui évaluent sans cesse leur entourage. Et il semblait beaucoup apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Il détourna brièvement les yeux de la beauté qui lui faisait face pour sourire légèrement à la jeune femme à ses côtés.  
>Elle lui répondit par un sourire en coin, un peu inapproprié dans cette situation. Elle n'avait pas la beauté implacable de la femme en robe blanche mais ses yeux verts, ses boucles châtaines ramassées en un chignon piqué de fleur, sa tenue de danseuse traditionnelle avaient un charme particulier. Elle compensait sa taille modeste par une énergie qui faisait vibrer l'air autour d'elle et ses yeux reflétaient la même étincelle que l'homme à ses côtés. Ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas, s'adressant à son cavalier.<p>

« -Gyula, puis-je vous laisser avec son altesse impériale ? _Herr _Edelstein et moi-même avons des choses à voir... »

Elle fit un large sourire à l'impératrice Elisabeth d'Autriche, dite Sissi, qui le lui rendit. L'homme brun qui accompagnait cette dernière plissa un peu les yeux mais présenta élégamment son bras à la hongroise et s'éloigna du couple.  
><em><strong><br>**_« -Très chère, vous savez parfaitement ce que je pense de cette...situation. »

Elizaveta lui sourit.

« -Je le sais. J'aime beaucoup Gyula Andrassy vous savez. Et je pense qu'il n'est pas indifférent au charme de votre Elisabeth et elle-même ne...

-Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Mais il est totalement inconcevable qu'ils se...côtoient. Elisabeth est mariée à l'empereur Franz-Joseph. Et une alliance de la sorte mettrait le pays à feu et à sang.

-Ne soyez pas pessimiste Roderich ! Ensemble au contraire ils pourraient bien faire avancer positivement les choses...

-Pour vous, ma chère. Pour la Hongrie. Et l'empire autrichien s'effondrerait dans un chaos sans nom ! Non, décidément je n'aime pas vos manigances...

-Roderich ! Mes revendications sont tout à fait légitimes ! Et il ne s'agit pas de manigance mais d'amour... s'il peut résoudre un conflit qui a déjà fait verser trop de sang je ne vois pas où est le problème. Mon peuple ne supportera plus longtemps les contraintes qu'on lui impose. Et moi non plus. »

Les yeux de la Hongrie brillèrent d'un feu vert qui découragea l'Autriche de continuer une fois de plus sur ce terrain. Plus tard... Ils auraient tout à fait le temps de se disputer plus tard. Roderich en avait assez eu pour ce soir. Demain les disputes continueraient, peut être que Elizaveta briserait un vase ou un bibelot dans sa fureur, mais ce soir c'était le bal et il se sentait las des querelles. Et elle était belle dans sa robe noire au tablier de dentelle. Lorsqu'elle avait dansé tout à l'heure il avait presque eu l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. La faire passer du rang de servante au rang d'épouse... De territoire conquis à pays allié. Un désir impossible pour le moment, bien entendu. Mais... qui sait ? Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'interviendrait pas dans cette histoire d'idylle. Voir couler le sang d'Elizaveta n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. L'Histoire appartenait aux hommes et à leurs passions ce soir.

* * *

><p>Huuuum, la suite dès que j'aurais fini l'autre fic beaucoup plus récente que j'aime beaucoup plus une prochaine fois !<p> 


End file.
